Hauntings of the Past
by Darkangel102793
Summary: Trinity is part of the Sukiya clan, a clan as prestigious as the Uchiha clan,from the day she was born, it was decided that she would be betrothed to Itachi. When she sees him again after 4 years, will the flame of love ignite? Or will past monsters rise?


Itachi: My Love, My Hate

Normal P.O.V.

The storm had already started; the streets of Konoha were completely empty. As a girl hurried up to her apartment, she heard three people calling her name. I was a good thing that it was raining so hard because it was hard to see anything it would stall them. She didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment; her only objective was to get to her apartment as fast as possible. Finally, she made it to her apartment building. She sprinted up the flight of stairs unlocked the door to her apartment, and went inside. She slammed the door behind herself and went to her room. As fast as she could, she changed out of her wet clothes into dry new ones. She wore black sweat pants and an over sized black sweatshirt with the hidden leaf village symbol on it.

'Finally, some peace and quiet.' She thought to herself. Then all of a sudden, she heard someone pounding on her door.

"Trinity open the door!" Said the intruder.

'Damn.' Trinity thought to herself.

"Trinity open the door!" They called out again.

"What do you want Zelda?" Trinity asked in a harsh tone.

"I just want to talk to you."

"Fine, what?" Trinity signed as she opened the door. Zelda walked in, drenched from head to toe.

Trinity's P.O.V.

Wow Zelda looks really pissed off, I'm not surprised I mean who wouldn't be pissed off it they had to chase their sister in a really bad storm?

"Zelda, why are you covered in mud?" I asked as I noticed that she was completely covered in it. Only her face wasn't covered in mud.

"Well let me think, oh yeah when you got pissed off I thought that I should go talk to you. As I was chasing you I fell into a mud puddle!" She hissed.

"Zelda calm down!" Someone said, it sounded like it was coming from my bedroom. I looked back and saw none other then my cousin Jade.

"How did you get in here?"

"I teleported myself here."

"Oh okay, well why did you teleport yourself into my room?

"So you could ask that question." Jade said with a smirk on her face, then she turned her attention to Zelda.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked looking all confused.

"Oh I fell in a huge mud puddle, and weren't you and Maya with me after we went back to the party?"

"Well yes but we took out time I mean we definitely gave that bitch what she deserved, basically we were talking about it on our way here."

"Man it's freezing outside." I heard someone say from the doorway.

Normal P.O.V.

Maya walked into the apartment and closed the door behind her.

"Dude your step-mom is a witch!" Maya said while walking over to the kitchen.

"Tell me something I don't know, and didn't you eat at the party?" Why are you raiding my fridge?" Trinity said as she looked at Maya going through everything she had in her fridge.

"Well as we all know your step-mom's food tastes like shit and I don't see the point in pretending that it's good, your cooking is way better!"

"Oh well thank you, now get the hell out of my kitchen!" Maya sighed and did as she was told.

"Happy now?"

"Yes, thank you, okay I want to know what you guys did to Dominika?" Trinity asked eagerly.

"Who?" Maya asked.

"You know Dominika the step-mom form hell." Trinity said plainly.

"Oh so that's her name!" Jade said sounding completely amazed.

"Jade are you serious?" Zelda asked sounding so surprised.

"No I'm Jade." Jade said sarcastically.

"Okay but don't tell me this is the first time you ever heard her name." Zelda said still sounding surprised.

"Well, I always went by the names we made up for her you know 'the gold digger' and the slutty step-mom, I've never really paid attention to her real name."

"Oh well now you know. Okay so I'm dying to know what you guys did to her." Trinity said eagerly.

"Okay here's what happened we announced to everyone the real reason why Dominika married your father." Jade said sounding pleased.

"Oh my god! Finally everyone knows why she married my father!"

"Trinity you have no idea what it was like! You should have seen the look on her face, I mean when everyone found out that she married you father because she wanted to inherit all of his money, she turned cherry red and slapped Zelda in the face because she was the one who said everything." Maya finished

"She slapped my baby sister in the face!" Trinity said sounding extremely pissed off.

"Okay, hold on one second, Trinity I'm not your baby sister I'm only two years younger then you." Zelda said sounding very frustrated.

"Whatever, I don't care, she slapped you in the face!"

"Well she slapped me in the face and called me a good ford nothing little runt, and then slapped me again. She was about to slap me a third time…"

"But grandma Sophie grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall!" Interrupted Jade.

"Yeah and then grandma Sophie started yelling at her." Zelda said completely enjoying her self.

"What did grandma Sophie say?" Trinity asked eagerly.

"I quote, 'Why you gold digging witch. How dare you lay a hand on my grand daughter! Let me tell you something, my son had made many mistakes in his life and the biggest mistake he made was marrying you! The one thing he did that wasn't a mistake was leaving all of his inheritance money to Trinity! Un quote." Zelda said sounding very happy.

"Wow, after all that grandma did you still remember what she said." Jade said while arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, somebody had to, I mean how would Trinity know what grandma said?"

"Okay, I get your point, but I still think it's weird."

"Okay guys focus. What else did grandma do?" Trinity asked. Jade continued the story and said, "After grandma said all of that she then pulled out a kunai knife and started to charge…"  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up; you mean to tell me that grandma, our grandma, tried to kill Dominika!" Trinity said completely shocked.

"Yeah but she didn't get her in time, Serenity, Aurora, and Amara stopped her."

"Oh my god! I missed all of that!?"

"Yeah pretty much." Maya said while walking into the kitchen.

"Hey get the hell out of my kitchen!" Trinity yelled.

"What?"

"Stop eating all my food!"

"I'm not eating all of your food, I'm only eating some." Maya said, taking an apple out of the fridge.

"Fine just don't eat everything." Trinity said as she made her way to the sofa and sat down, completely wiped out from the events that had occurred today.

"Hey Trinity?"

"What do you want Jade?" Trinity asked with her eyes closed.

"Um okay, so here's the thing, we don't have a place to stay." Jade said nervously. Trinity's eyes shop open. She looked up at Jade.

"What do you mean "we" don't have a place to stay?"

"What I mean by "we" is Maya and I don't have a place to stay, it's raining really hard out there and you could forget about us going back to your father's house."

"Okay fine, you and Maya can crash here tonight. So that means you guys are going to stay in the guest's room and Zelda is going to…" Trinity stopped mid-sentence. Through the corner of her eye she saw a man with red eyes at the window, Trinity quickly glanced up at the window but nothing was there.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked sounding very concerned.

"What? Oh, I'm fine; I just thought I saw someone. So where was I? Oh yeah, Zelda is going to stay in my room."

"Um, okay, but I want to know more about the person you saw."

"What happened?" Maya asked while walking to Trinity with Zelda behind her.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw someone at the window." Trinity said.

"What did they look like?" Maya asked.

"He had red eyes…" All of the girls gasped, Trinity didn't gasp but she was confused as to what it meant.

"What?" Trinity asked while getting annoyed.

"Trinity come on, I know your not stupid, that man you saw… you and I both know very well who that was…" Jade said with a stern look on her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No I don't." Trinity was getting very angry.

"Yes you do, that guy you saw, you know who he is!"

"No, I don't!"

"Yes you do, he was Itachi Uchiha!" Jade shouted.

"Impossible! There's no way that, that guy I saw was him! He left four years ago! There's no way that it's him!" Trinity shouted at the top of her lungs. After her outburst she quickly ran into her room slamming and locking the door behind her.

Zelda's P.O.V.

"It's been four years since that massacre happened. I can't believe she's still not over him! I guess I should explain to them why Trinity freaked out jus now.

"Hey guys why don't you come into my room I think the both of you should know how sensitive this situation is." I said as I walked to my bedroom, Jade and Maya followed. At that point I realized that I was still wet and muddy! Damn, I guess that's why I was shivering. Once we got to my room, I went to my bathroom and changed into my pj's. After I finished changing I left my bathroom and jumped into the center of my bed.

"Okay guys, story time! Come have a seat but take your shoes off first." I told them sounding very cheery.

"God Zelda your such a nuisance." Maya said.

"Well, deal with it. Now get over here so I can tell you the story." Both Jade and Maya climbed on to my bed and sat infront of me, then I began to explain everything.

"Well you guys both know what went on between Itachi and Trinity right?" Both girls nodded. "So you guys both know they were, well they're still engaged to be married, right."

"Wait hold up, what do you mean 'still'" Jade asked.

"Well they never officially broke off the engagement, so she's still his fiancée. You both knew that they were getting married, but you guys didn't know that it was arranged since the day Trinity was born."

"Why was it all arranged when she was born, and why her not anyone else in our clan?" Maya asked.

"Well that's easy, the reason why Itachi and Trinity were arranged to be married was because the bloodline lines. As we all know the Uchiha clan is legendary for having the Sharingan and the Sukiya clan, our clan, are legendary for the bloodline that we carry. You know how everyone who's born into the Sukiya clan inherits the ability to determine the future, so anyway, moving on, the Uchiha clan and the Sukiya clan both agreed to set an arranged marriage. So they asked my father how great a shinobi Itachi would be. My father told them that he would be the great prodigy of the Uchiha clan." I took a deep breath before continuing. "Like always father was right, I mean Itachi became head of ANBU Black Ops at age thirteen. After they knew how great of a shinobi Itachi would be the Uchihas asked the same questions about Trinity, and my father told them that she would be the greatest prodigy that the Sukiya clan has ever seen." I just took another deep breath; I just hated saying stuff like this. It always made me feel so inferior to Trinity; she was always the perfect angel through father's eyes. My father always favored her! He always talked about how unique she was, big deal! I mean so what if she inherited that special trait, it's not that unique!

"It makes perfect sense." Jade said making me snap back to reality, I didn't really understand what she just said.

"Jade what are you taking about?"

"It makes perfect sense because Itachi and Trinity both became very powerful shinobi, so the arrangement makes perfect sense!"

"I don't follow." I said still puzzled.

"Okay think. What's the reason why the Uchihas asked about both of their fiat's… it's because they wanted to know if they were fit for each other."

"Oh now I understand, I mean two powerful shinobi getting married…can you ever imagine what their child would have been like! They would have a super baby!" Maya said with much enthusiasm. Jade agreed with her and said, "You know you do have a point. I mean I can't even imagine how strong their kid would have been."

I just hated hearing them talk about my sister like this; Trinity always got everything I've ever wanted: the respect of the clan, the honor of being the greatest prodigy the Sukiya clan has ever had, all of my father's attention, the ability to excel in everything, and the one person I've always wanted; Itachi. Yes she had him no she belonged to him. Trinity belongs to Itachi; she's still his! Oh how I yearn to belong to him, I remember the first time I ever saw him all those years ago. I remember it clearly, I was 11 at the time and Trinity was 13, Itachi is only a year older then Trinity so her was 14. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, but he paid no attention to me, he was to busy flirting with Trinity. Trinity deserved Itachi, if they didn't have an arranged marriage she still deserved him. I mean she's such a good sister she's everything a girl could ever want in a sister, but for some reason I can't help but hate her.

"Wow it's 2 a.m.!" Jade said pulling me out of my own thoughts.

"Oh yeah it is, well I don't know about you guys but I'm going to bed." I said as I turned off the light and I quickly drifted away into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile In Trinity's Room

Normal P.O.V.

Trinity was sleeping until she felt someone shaking her.

"Trinity, Trinity, Trinity wake up." They said, Trinity quickly recognized their voice.

"Genma is that you?" Trinity asked as she was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Yeah it's me, come on get your ANBU uniform on and hurry Lady Tsunade needs to speak with you now!"

"What?" Trinity asked trying to process what Genma just said through her head.

"Get dressed into your ANBU uniform and hurry this is urgent!" Genma said as he helped Trinity get on her feet. As soon as Trinity was on her feet she quickly ran to her walk-in closet and quickly put on her ANBU uniform and grabbed her katana. Genma opened the window; they both jumped out and made their way to the Hokage's office.


End file.
